


Ground Control to Major Tom (Kazansky)

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: I’d Know You No Matter Who We Were [3]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannon nods, Captain and Commander, Insults, M/M, Outer Space, Playing with knobs and switches, Sexual Tension, Slight Dom/Sub, Space Ships, galaxy, sexy talk, tomcat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Aboard the Tomcat Enterprise, Captain Kazansky and Second in Command Mitchell are thrusteddangerouslydeep into outer space.





	Ground Control to Major Tom (Kazansky)

“Who the hell made _you_ in charge of the Tomcat Enterprise, Kazansky?”

“I didn’t try to sleep my way to the top, I _earned_ it.”

“Well sleeping its way to the top does have its advantages.”

“Prove it, Mitchell.”

“Second in _Command_ , Mitchell.”

“Prove it, _Mitchell_.” 

* * *

The Tomcat Enterprise, equipped with more ammunition than a damn Naval Fleet, was catapulted into the cosmos, far into deep space, into an unknown galaxy. They were swallowed, a mere speck that disrupted the endless dust, gas, twinkling stars and meteorites.

“Where the hell are we.”

The Captain of the ship, Tom Kazansky, didn’t answer. His hand clutched to the controls, quick fingers all over the buttons and switches, as the Tomcat gained height. He was sweating a little, he hastily ran a hand through his blonde locks and focused his gaze forward.

“Kazansky, I said—“

“— I heard you, Mitchell. _Shut up_.”

He heard an overly dramatic sigh and the trudge of footsteps, towards the flight deck. The Captain’s gaze never left the scene before him: the warning cloud of purple and navy that painted the lonesome black of the galaxy.

“What the hell is that?” Mitchell asked, as a huge blinding stroke of light broke through towards the Tomcat. The ship was dwarfed, lit alight by the storm of glaring yellows and oranges. It was signalled out, as the only beam of light in the galaxy.

“If you’d payed attention instead of trying to _seduce_ your leader, you would know exactly what we are facing.” The Captain retorted in a huff, his voice cold.

Mitchell didn’t answer, Kazansky smirked to himself. He was _the best of the best_ after all, the reasons his crew trusted him with their lives were endless. He wouldn’t abandon them, he wouldn’t bolt, he wouldn’t pull any stupid stunts and he kept the ship in perfect order. He prides himself with it, his rank and reputation. He was their rock, all the support they’d ever need.

“It’s a tractor beam” Mitchell mumbled.

“Bingo.”

The light drew closer, brighter, more powerful. The Tomcat began to shake, the controls slipped from the Captain’s grasp. The screech of sirens and blinking red lights, an uncalculated roll, and the Tomcat Enterprise was caught. Snatched from the solitary skies.

Captain Kazansky fought, with all his might to retain control of his ship. He switched on the afterburners with a swift flick of his wrist, yanked the joystick towards him to retreat. The engines proved futile, at fault under Kazansky’s hand. He cursed, Mitchell stood still.

The force was too strong, the Tomcat was flung forward right into the light. Both the Captain and his Second in Command swore, hands over their eyes, heads bowed.

“Mitchell, afterburners again. Manual. Go.”

“On it.”

“ _Sir_.”

“…Fuck you, sir.”

The Captain heard him scramble to his feet, he pried open his eyes and searched for Mitchell’s muscular frame. He could only make out a slight blur, his figure wavered, as he turned the switch and took hold of the controls.

Mitchell tried and tried, determination writ across his face. Captain Kazansky rose to his feet, tinkered with some knobs and dials and-

“Mitchell. Count of three. One.. two—“

“ _Now_!”

Mitchell yanked at the controls, Kazansky followed. At full throttle, full power, the Tomcat wrenched its way from the tractor beam’s clutch. It was too much of a pull and all of a sudden, both crew members were flung to the back wall, with a resonating bang. Both were pinned, powerless.

“Fuck you Mitchell.” The Captain coughed into his hand.

“I’d love to see you _try_ , Kazansky.”

“Not now; you asshole.”

The Tomcat twirled and shook, it broke itself free. At a reckless speed, the ship was flung into the opposite direction, flames evident at its sides. Both men dropped to the floor, on their knees, taking deep breaths. The Tomcat continued to quake, although it’s movements began to ease.

The Captain heaved a sigh of relief. He got to his feet and ran back to the control panel, his nimble hands tinkered with it. He set the course. He pulled a rolling reversal, then bought his ship to a halt. Mitchell’s face slammed into the glass.

“Next time… warn a guy.” Mitchell croaked out, although Kazansky was laughing so hard he almost missed it.

“That’s what you get for pulling reckless manoeuvres and _disobeying_ me.”

“Thought I get spanked for that?”

“Cut the innocent bullshit Mitchell, you _know_ that’s coming later.” The Captain’s voice dropped, to his husky baritone. He crooked a long, dexterous finger and lured the Commander into his arms.

Mitchell fell into his lap, hands in blonde hair, eyes boring into the Captain’s. He leant forward, so his chest was flush with Kazansky, his hips pressed up against Kazansky, he nipped his teeth against Kazansky’s neck. The Captain groaned and thrusted his hips upwards. He let Mitchell take his hands and plant them on his tiny ass, a finger found the cleft.

“ _Bring it_ , sir.”

“My hands are on your ass and _now_ you treat me with respect. You really get that turned on by danger don’t you, Mitch—“

The Captain was cut short, he moaned, as his Commander forcefully ground his hips against his. 


End file.
